


So a libertarian and a bureaucrat survive the zombie apocalypse

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, POV Outsider, The Independent State of Pawnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: The gleaming walls surrounding City Hall loom up from the wreckage of the surrounding town like a mirage.Zombie apocalypse AU in Pawnee





	So a libertarian and a bureaucrat survive the zombie apocalypse

The gleaming walls surrounding City Hall loom up from the wreckage of the surrounding town like a mirage, finely painted boards soaring up twice a man's height. A grizzled man looks up from the a support beam half-covered in delicately carved scenes of civilization. He lowers his work knife and cradles his rifle with a suspicious squint. "Who are you?"

You extend your hands slowly away from the sledgehammer at your hip, but before you can make introductions a man and a woman come jogging out of a nearby building. The woman already has her shotgun up. "Should we shoot him, Ron?"

"Woah!" you blurt.

"Hi, I'm Andy! April and I are one of the official welcoming teams. Are you here to join the park?"

"Uh," You look between the frank glares of the others then back to Andy's friendly smile. "Yes?"

"Great! Follow me!"

You hoist your bag further up your shoulder and follow Andy and April, leaving the taciturn Ron to his carving. Andy chatters as you pass over the irrigation ditch to the portcullis -- "Ben's idea, he loves the whole me-evil vibe, I think he saw too many bad guy movies when he was younger." 

The single walker in sight is being drawn away by a fast talking man in marathon gear; everyone else within sight of the gates goes about their business with an alert but unstressed demeanor. 

Through the gates themselves children play in a broad well-kept meadow under the watchful eye of what may be their teacher. Cows and a strangely small horse graze peacefully in a corral nearby. People with dirt-stained gloves steer wheelbarrows of produce around others in orange safety vests who are carefully sweeping the roads of autumn leaves. They disappear beyond the bulk of City Hall, where you can faintly hear the happy chatter and bustle of townspeople.

It's a callback to civilization that you were almost forgetting, and you have to stop walking to take it all in. As you breathe deeply, trying to keep your emotions reigned in, a woman strides out of City Hall's doors directly towards you.

She greets April and Andy with warm affection, then targets you with a blazing smile. "Hi! I'm President Leslie Knope. Welcome to the independent state of Pawnee!"


End file.
